


Marth No More

by marcish



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (kinda not really), Angst, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Spoilers, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcish/pseuds/marcish
Summary: 'Marth' reveals her true identity.A novelization (Once again too short to be a novel but whatever) of when 'Marth' reveals herself to Chrom





	Marth No More

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at titles so i just take them from the games I am inspired by rip
> 
> Check out my Tubmlr (It's new and shiny) : marcish-does-stuff

The Shepherds had fought a long and hard battle after being attacked by a large group of Risen that had seemed to have appeared out of thin air. For the most part, no one was seriously harmed, just a few scratches and bruises. No fatalities or lost limbs, from the Shepherds at least. Chrom sheathed his Falchion as he looked upon the field where the battle had taken place. He turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and smiled when he saw his beloved, Robin. Chrom turned back around and placed his hand upon his husband’s as he began to speak. 

“So, that was the last of those monsters. They just kept coming. I thought it would never end.” Chrom began as he took ahold of Robin’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. 

“Same here. You didn’t get any injuries, did you? We can’t go having our commander getting himself hurt, now can we?” Robin jessed in return. 

“Heh, no I didn’t, I’m fine I pro- “

Chrom was cut off by Robin, “Chrom! Look out!” he yelled as they were forced apart by a Risen with sword in hand, getting ready to bring its blade down upon the prince.

Chrom only had time to stutter in shock before he saw a flash of blue and heard a voice, “Father! No!” The women screamed, as she brought her blade down onto the Risen, which turned to dust as the blade swept through its form. Chrom looked toward Marth as she turned to look at him. “Thank the gods you’re safe!”

Chrom just stood there looking at her for a few moments before muttering, “Did… did you just call me ‘father’?”

Marth looked just as shocked as Chrom did at that moment, he face turning a light shade of pink, yet seeming to lose color at the same time. “Oh… I did? Oh gods… Perhaps we might speak in an area that is more… private?” She asked, blue eyes turning serious and dark.

“Yes, I think that would be wise. Follow me, there is a clearing in the forest over here.” Chrom turned to look at Robin who was standing behind Marth, “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Robin only nodded in return, still shocked from almost witnessing the murder of his husband. Chrom turned his back to Robin and Marth and started to walk into the forest with Marth trailing close behind. They walked in silence with only their thoughts to occupy them until they reached the clearing, which was near a small stream. Chrom turned to face Marth, who was looking down at her feet. Chrom ran a hand through his hair. He had a deep feeling that this conversation wouldn’t be going to easily. “So… Would you care to explain what that was all about?” 

“I-I don’t even know where to begin…” Marth said, kicking dirt around with her foot.

“Well, let’s start with what your real name is. I know you’re not ‘Marth’ I have nothing better to call you though… But, if you truly don’t wish to reveal certain things, I will not push you. Whoever you are, Ylisse and I owe you a great debt, one that is beyond repaying. You have saved my life and possible Robin’s also, depending on the intentions of that Risen.”

‘Marth’ nodded before taking a deep breath and finally looking up, but still not meeting Chrom’s eye, she never has. “Thank you, but you have already unknowingly given me so much, and I think I am the one who needs to thank you… The best way for me to do that is to tell the truth. It has pained me to hide it from you…”

Chrom’s head turned to the head slightly in confusion. He had never done much for her, besides provide her with food and healing a few times. “Do as you wish. Tell me as much as you want, and if you need, I will keep it a secret to the best of my ability, if you ask.” 

“I don’t think it will be necessary to keep it a secret, from Lord Robin and the Shepherds, at least. The Royal Court and the people, on the other hand, it may not be best to tell them… It would only cause confusion. Also, I think it would best if I were completely truthful with you… I feel bad for lying to you for so long… Well… Anyways… Agh, gods… Here, look closely into my left eye, and all will be revealed…” With that, ‘Marth’ stepped closer to Chrom, and as she asked, he looked closely into her eye. 

Chrom took a step back in shock, “That mark… That’s the Brand of The Exalt?! It can’t be…” This was impossible. This woman in front of him had the same mark in her eye that his own daughter back at the palace had. But his daughter was barely more than a year old, not a young woman around 18 or 19 years of age, yet, here she was. The sword attached to her hip only helped to further prove that this woman was indeed his Lucina. It was the same sword that he had with him now. The same sword that the Hero King whom she got her alias from carried more than one thousand years ago. 

He and Robin had always planned to give her the sword when the time came, but that would be when he was too old and weak to wield it. The only reason she would be carrying it when she was this young would be if the worst had happened. Had she come from a time when he and Robin had failed her? Failed at their one job to protect her, to where she had to protect herself from such a youthful age? “You’ve been fighting… all this time, haven’t you?” Chrom felt has if he had failed her, even though he knows he hasn’t, not yet, not in this time, but he did. In another world, in another time, he failed his baby girl who he swore to protect until the end of time. 

Lucina’s eyes filled with tears, and she all but collapsed in on herself from crying. It pained Chrom to see her crying, even though he had only known her as his daughter for less than a minute, he still loved her. He reached his hand up and brushed her tears off her face, which seemed to shock her, and caused her to cry even more. She cried his name and collapsed into his arms and sobbed. She had her father back, she would have her papa too, she would have her family.

All she had ever wanted was her parents back, but she didn’t allow herself that luxury. She watched from a distance, and imagined what her life would have been like if she could be a part of her family again. But now, she could. Her deepest wishes had been granted, she had her family again. 

“Father…” She cried, over and over into his chest. Chrom just held her. He couldn’t imagine how hard it must have, to have her family so close yet so out of reach until now. 

Right then Chrom promised himself that he would never let her feel that pain again. He promised himself that this Lucina and his baby back at the palace would always have a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to give constructive criticism, or just quote memes both are highly appreciated.


End file.
